Strange Disease
by Star Requiem
Summary: Please R&R .
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any Flint the Time Detective Characters but I wish I did . ^_^ I also know  
"Strange Disease " is a Prozzak song and the title belongs to them .  
  
  
  
  
Strange Disease  
  
  
~ Sara's Room ~  
  
  
It had been three weeks now that Merlock had been sick . Sara wasn't sure if Merlock was okay or not  
  
but she knew that it would all be gone soon .   
  
~ Merlocks House ~  
  
Bindi floated by Merlocks bed and wondered why he had been sick so long . It had been just about three weeks   
  
that he had been sick . Bindi was a little irratated that he wouldn't get out of bed .   
  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
  
" Merlie wake up all ready . You've slept in for four hours . Come on . " Bindi whined .  
  
Merlock groaned "Oh alright ." he said in a sickly tone .   
  
" Yay let's go already . Then you can see your love Sara . " Bindi said .  
  
" I forgot about Sara ! We better go visit on her ! " Merlock said estatically .  
  
Bindi floated along ahead of Merlock . ' He's alot slower and weaker than normal . Maybe he's sick . " Bindi thought ,  
  
worried about why Merlock was so sluggish . She turned around to see if he was okay but she didn't see him . She floated   
  
on back and gasped . Merlock was just lying on the ground barely breathing .  
  
" MERLIE !" she screamed . Bindi went to the nearest payphone and made a call to the Goodman's house .  
  
" Hello ." said Sara .  
  
" SARAHELPMERLOCKISLYINGUNCONCIOUSONTHEGROUNDANDIS..... " Bindi screamed .  
  
" Whoa Bindi slow down . Now tell me what's wrong ." said Sara .  
  
" I said MERLOCK IS LYING UNCONCIOUS ON THE GROUND AND IS BARELY BREATHING !" Bindi cried .  
  
" What is he okay !? " said Sara .  
  
" I don't know just get a doctor down here ." yelled Bindi .  
  
Sara soon came with a doctor and they took Merlock back to his house . The doctor said he didn't know what was wrong and   
  
that it would pass . Sara knelt by Merlock's bedside and stroked his hand gently . She stayed with him until she knew she   
  
had to go .  
  
  
~ End Flash Back ~   
  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock at the door . Bindi opened it . It was Sara and another doctor .   
  
" This doctor says he might be able to diagnose what Merlock has . " said Sara .  
  
The doctor looked at Merlock for about twenty minutes taking and closely studying samples of blood and saliva .   
  
" I'm very sorry girls . I've seen this disease before . Though it's not contagious it has the possibility of becoming fatal ."   
  
said the doctor .  
  
" How high of a possibility ? " Sara asked .  
  
" About ninty percent says he won't make it . However it will kill him slowly ." said the doctor .  
  
Tears welled up in both Sara's and Bindi's eyes .  
  
" NO! " yelled Sara as she sobbed on Merlocks chest . "This can't Be happening .Isn't there anything we can do ? "  
  
" I'm afraid not ." said the doctor .  
  
Sara, Tony, Jillian, Dr.Goodman and Flint all spent the night at Merlock's house , all sobbing .  
  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well that was part one . Hoped ya liked it . Part two will be up soon .  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Disclaimer : You know the drill .  
  
  
  
Strange Disease Part 2  
  
  
The next morning the phone rang and Sara picked it up . The communication screen turned on .  
  
"Hello ?" she said .  
  
" Hello, its Merlocks doctor, I would like to report that there is a hope of   
  
him living after all ." the voice on the other end said .  
  
" Really ?!" Sara said with excitement .  
  
" Yes, there is a cure for the disease, however it is located in Africa ." said the doctor .  
  
" I will go and get it what does it look like ?" asked Sara .   
  
" Like this .... " he said as a picture of it appeared on the screen .  
  
" Okay I will be on my way ." said Sara .  
  
  
She got ready to go and she told the others that she would be gone and where she  
  
was going . They allowed her to go but with Pteri . Dr.Goodman booked them a flight   
  
for the next morning .   
  
Sara went over to Merlocks bed and rubbed his head . He was lying unconscious . Sara  
  
started to cry . She spoke to him softly and sang to him . A few of her tears hit his   
  
deathly pale skin . As she cryed he made a groaning noise . She looked up at him .   
  
Merlocks eyes opened slightly .   
" sa....ra " Merlock said very weakly .  
  
" Merlock, are you okay ? " asked Sara with tears in her eyes .  
  
" no....it....really....hurts " Merlock replied to her .  
  
" What hurts Merlock ?" Sara asked .  
  
" ........cold" he said in a weak, shaky tone .  
  
" Well no wonder . You have no blanket on ." she said to him softly .  
  
She pulled the blankets back over him and kissed him . He smiled at her, showing his little  
  
fangs . She smiled back . He all of a sudden drifted back to the world of unconciousness .  
  
~ The next morning ~  
  
Sara and Pteri had already packed their bags . They went into the living room where Dr.Goodman   
  
was ready to take them to the airport . The others were staying behind to take care of Merlock .  
  
Sara walked over to his bedside and said goodbye to him . He opened his eyes again and frowned .  
  
" where....you....going ? " he asked .  
  
" Merlock I won't be long I promise . I'll be back in about a week ." she said as she kissed him   
  
and then headed for the door .  
  
Merlock somehow found the strength to force himself out of bed . He walked over to her slowly .  
  
" sara....don't....go....please " he said frowning .  
  
Sara turned around and noticed that Merlock was out of bed .   
  
" Merlock go back to bed this instant ." she said sternly .  
  
Jillian Grey got hold of one of his arms and Sara headed for the door . Merlock started taking a fit   
  
of crying and yelling .   
  
" DON'T LEAVE ME SARA ! " he screamed but then he fainted from using up all of his energy .  
  
~ At the Airport ~   
  
Sara and Pteri boarded their flight and in 8 hours they were in a jungle in Africa . ( Sorry it is a big waste  
  
of time writing about what happens on a plane and I don't know how long it takes to fly to Africa .)   
  
~ In Africa ~  
  
Sara and Pteri explored the thick jungle looking for the cure . It had been days now since they had started . They were  
  
lost and didn't know what to do so they just stopped . Sara sat on a rock and Pteri perched on her shoulder .   
  
" I don't know what we are going to do Pteri ." said Sara sadly .  
  
" We have to find the cure . Think about Merlock . Plus we then have to get out of here ." Pteri replied .  
  
" You're right Pteri lets go ." she said . Sara just happened to glance down at the ground and the plant the needed was right   
  
there . " Oh look Pteri !" She exclaimed .  
  
" You've found the cure Sara !" said Pteri estatically . They picked the plant and soon found that they weren't as lost as they thought .  
  
  
~ A few days later ~  
  
They boarded the flight back to Washington . When they arrived back home Sara happily walked into Merlock's house . She noticed   
  
that everyone around didn't look to happy .   
  
" What's wrong ? I have the cure right here ." Sara said happily  
  
The doctor approached her slowly . " I am sorry miss . You are to late we've lost him ." he said .  
  
Sara's eyes filled with tears . She walked over to his bedside . His lifeless body was lying there .   
  
" no .... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! " Sara screamed . She started sobbing . " It's all my fault . I shouldn't   
  
have left him here . It's all my FAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTT !"  
  
  
To be continued .......  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well hope ya liked it . The next part will be up soon I might be able to have it up today saying as it is about the funeral and is short .   
  
Stay tuned for the next part . Ice Angel   
  
  



End file.
